


Панамка на Эвересте

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Sentence (Guts United Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Height Differences, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Power Bottom, Sexual Inexperience, Size Difference
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Генри все собирается с духом стать настоящим содомитом, но Майкл его опережает
Relationships: Henry Thompson/Michele Hope
Kudos: 3





	Панамка на Эвересте

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждение:** сниженная лексика; упоминается внутренняя гомофобия персонажа по отношению к себе  
>  **Примечание:** разница в возрасте; разница в размерах; сексуальная (гомосексуальная) неопытность; первый раз; анальный секс; powerbottom; потеря девственности; Оливье — переделка Майклом имени Оливер (молодой человек из богатой семьи, с которым ходила на свидания Элисон Томпсон)

Майки целовался взахлёб, словно никогда до этого не целовался с Генри.  
Что, конечно, было ложью.  
Генри всего ерошило по хребту мурашками, будто он впервые прикоснулся к Майки, пробовал мужские губы.  
Что, конечно, тоже было ложью.  
Они торчали на веранде, не в силах оторваться друг от друга.  
Генри залез под большую белую футболку Майка и прижал к себе крепко-крепко.  
Тот зафурчал, как большой мотор. И прильнул так, что в паху стало тесно.  
Генри подумал, что он до сих пор с Майком теряется. Каждый грёбаный раз. Наглаживает его, обхватывает, тискает и мнёт, как зефирку, а дальше — просто идиот. Ничего не умеет, не может. Только целовать в шею, облизывать голубоватые вены под тонкой кожей, смыкать губы на острых вздыбленных сосках, наваливаться всем весом и держать, как самое большое своё сокровище.  
А тот и рад. И хорошо, что рад.  
И чудно, потому что Генри такой недотёпа, что самому неловко. Он не знает, что делать с этим юным горячим телом, с его податливостью, отзывчивостью, мягкостью. Только обожать, ласкать, тереться и доводить руками до прерывистых выдохов.  
А тот если предложит: «Генри, ам!» — и всё, минет у этого выйдет, как первый блин комом, хуёвый, неловкий.  
А тот как попросит: «Генри, ну?» — и всё, этот растеряется; Майки, я не могу, ну как я в твою… твою худую, костлявую… я не понимаю.  
Майкл обнял его за шею, потискал за ягодицы, облапал всего жаркими узкими ладонями.  
— Генри, — сказал прерывисто, между поцелуями, — что мы мёрзнем? Пошли в спальню.

Он раздевает Генри быстро, привычно. Вот футболка к чёрту, вот штаны спущены на пол, только переступить. Вот горячие ладони под трусы, и от их прикосновения Генри резко втягивает в себя воздух и вцепляется Майклу в плечи.  
Он пытается снять шмотки с Майка — но тот быстро поднимает руки, сам стаскивает джинсы, высвободившись легко и просто, сам подхватывает большими пальцами резинку своих трусов, пока Генри обцеловывает каждый дюйм его тела.

Генри тяжело становится на колени и согревает губами весь низ живота, от косых напряжённых мышц до узкой жёсткой дорожки волос. Потом ведёт языком по вставшему члену , снизу доверху, и его рот блестит от смазки на головке Майка.  
Потом целует и прикусывает внутреннюю сторону бёдер Майка, такую нежную и тонкую кожу. И на ней остаются сначала маленькие красные пятнышки, а следом — практически мгновенно — круглые и тёмные, синяки размером с пятицентовую монету. Майк, если его трогать откровенно, не сдерживаясь — с постели встанет чёрный, фиолетовый, в синяках и набрякших кровоподтёках.  
И Генри крайне тяготится. Ему хочется, чтобы Майкл был как белая лилия под солнцем, а не весь отмаркированный им, Генри.  
Не заводят Генри собственные метки на нежном податливом теле.  
— Ложись, — говорит Майкл, и Генри его слушается. Он абсолютно во всём доверяет своему мальчику, и ему от этого совершенно не страшно. Тот командует, а Генри подчиняется, не возражает, не начинает допытываться. И потому он, не вставая с колен, укладывается прямо на ковёр, возбуждённый, взбудораженный, заинтригованный.  
Майкл садится ему на грудь и медленно, неторопливо целует в губы. Потом сдвигается задницей ниже, на живот, обхватывает сильными коленями бёдра и начинает дразнить задницей член.  
Он голый, красивый, горячий. Стараться ему сильно не надо, у Генри и так большая стрелка уже на десять часов.  
Ещё чуть-чуть, и будет на двенадцать.  
— Генри, — говорит Майк. И имя перекатывается камешками в его узком горле с острым кадыком. Генри просто млеет от того, как звучит на губах, языке, в гортани Майкла. Такой низкий и возбуждающий тон.  
Надрачивать с позиции лёжа тому, кто сидит сверху, не очень-то удобно, и Генри хочет перевернуться, поменять позу, устроиться привычно, как они обычно делают.  
Майк его останавливает. Хотя у него уже самого стояк до пупка, а Генри ощущает себя Биг-Беном, бля, полночь ударила по яйцам набатом.

— Генри, — повторяет Майк. — Я хочу тебя оседлать. Я хочу тебя. Я подготовился.  
Генри только за: тискать его, сжимать до рыка, ласкать ладонью крепкий член и прижиматься своим — головка к головке, и не сразу соображает, о чём речь.  
— Жо… — он осекается, — ана… — он прерывает себя, — да я порву же!..  
Майк хохочет, запрокинув голову и сидя на упругом стояке Генри, как всадник на старом, но норовистом злом скакуне.  
— Мы решили, что сделаем, когда будем готовы, — проезжается, дразнясь, худой маленькой задницей по Генри, как смычком по струнам контрабаса, — и я готов. Я хочу.  
Генри судорожно сглатывает. Ему тоже хочется — очень! Он как конь, вставший на дыбы с елдаком до небес! Но, блин, одно дело мужские губы и член в руке, изливающийся спермой, другое совсем — натянуть на себя Майка, лишить его последней невинности!..  
Ну были бы они прожжёнными пидорасами, которым всякое разное не внове, может, было бы легче. А когда боготворишь и трясёшься над ним, и каждый раз думаешь, какие ответственность и грех… чёрт, Генри-то нихрена не подготовился.  
Ну вот он. Который того.  
«Генри-что-такое-голландский-руль?»  
«Генри-ам-а-результат?»  
«Генри-я-не-умею-в-минеты».  
«Генри-долго-зреющий-на-эксперименты».  
— Это же больно, — хрипит Генри. Уж соответствующие статьи он почитал. И форумы. И как мальчики плакали после первого раза. И ни черта им хуй внутри не понравился. И как мучились потом — из-за того, что казались себе грязью, мусором, не могли с пережитым справиться.  
А Генри хотел быть самым лучшим партнёром. И, честно говоря, прикидывал чужие истории на себя, пытаясь понять, что ощущает и ёкает ли сердце. И не выйдет ли он таким вот жопным рыдающим девственником?.. И всё собирался с духом предложить Майку — «парень, а ты знаешь, что есть такая штука, масту… масса… дро… стимуляция простаты, может, попробуем?»  
И краснел удушливо до самых ключиц, сидя перед вкладками, открытыми в не оставляющем следов окне «инкогнито».  
С Майки так легко и просто познавать всё новое — для них обоих.  
Но наедине — столь тяжко принимать новые знания. Да уж, будь Генри с девчонками таким стеснительным — до сих пор прожил бы бобылем и девственником.  
А после сорока пяти осознать, что чадишь и горишь, и что собственная макушка поцелована той самой пидорской радугой — ну ёб твою мать.  
С Майком весело и естественно. А без него — злой медведь-шатун, срущийся на форумах.  
А парень приезжает — и страх отступает.  
Можно обсуждать, советоваться об их постели, целоваться взахлёб, принимать совместно решения — не торопиться и зреть.  
Ведь тому тоже нелегко. Быть нормальным мальчиком, встречающимся с девочкой, потом едва не закрутить роман с другой девочкой, потом вернуться к первой, прожить с ней почти полный год и понять, что хочется — с мальчиком.  
И не абы с каким.  
А со старым желчным ироничным пнём, который ему друг и самый близкий человек. И когда-то по бумагам числился его опекуном.  
Ну ёб его мать.  
Генри даже представлял, как это могло случиться. У молодёжи, наверное, такое даже модно, пробовать искушения, жить раскрепощённо, чай, на дворе не конец восьмидесятых, а первая четверть двадцать первого века.  
Это для Генри клип «Квинов» в париках и с ярко накрашенными губами был откровением и злой сатирой. А для поколения Майка и Элисон — боже, какая старость!.. Невинная!.. Наивная!..  
И порно для них доступно любое. И забить в поиск Гугла можно всякое.  
И, наверняка, мальчика за его… его радужное затмение… не осудили бы в тусовке инста-девочек и золотых оливье, а наоборот, восторженно похохотали: ну ничего себе, ну ты даёшь, закрутил со старым перцем!..  
Сейчас нормально пробовать себя в разном и идентифицировать как надо. А не… не стесняться, запираться в ванной и плакать, как было раньше с мальчиками из глухих городков.  
И с пнём по имени Генри.

— Я всё сделал, — Майки наклоняется к его лицу, румяный, возбуждённый. — Я всё сделал. Растянул. Подготовился. Давай попробуем?  
— Давай, я… — хрипит Генри.  
— Что именно?  
Генри мотает башкой по ковру. Он не знает. Он читал, конечно, как надо правильно, про всякие там… клизмы, игрушки, растяжку, но, блин, они даже пальцем в жопу не пробовали, не то что какую-нибудь аннигиляцию, или как оно называется, когда вылизываешь своего партнёра между ягодиц и ласкаешь его языком — там.  
Пишут, вроде, что неплохая штука.  
— Генри, я — хочу. А ты?  
Он стискивает пальцы на белых бёдрах:  
— Порву же.  
— Уверен, что остановимся раньше, — Майк решителен.  
А Генри не святой. У него Биг-Бен дырявит трусы. А парень елозит и дразнит задницей.  
— Тгда… кнтролируй, — выдыхает совершенно падший офицер Томпсон.  
Майкл кивает и съезжает с его стояка. Стаскивает с Генри трусы, — и те снимаются, как панамка с Эвереста.  
Потом осторожно раздвигает свои ягодицы. И сосредоточенно насаживается на член Генри.  
У него дрожат колени. И лицо всё кривит в гримасе. Но он не сдаётся. Дюйм за дюймом опускается, задержав дыхание.  
А Генри подхватывает его под задницу и придерживает широкими ладонями, страхуя.  
— Там должен быть… клитор, — выдавливает глухо. — Ну, как её… про... ёб твою… остата.  
— Ага. — Майкл упирается в его грудь, прерывисто дыша. — Все геи мира это делают, и мы сможем.  
— Я готов и без, просто, — немедленно откликается Генри. Просто дрочить друг другу.  
Как они делали до этого.  
Но Майкл такой жаркий и узкий внутри, так тесно обхватывает член всем собой, что Генри с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не ухватить его за плечи и не насадить на себя рывком.  
Он стискивает зубы. И пальцы на бёдрах Майкла. До судороги.  
Майк, невольно шипя, опускается на него как бы на цыпочках. Поднимается — прилагая усилия, чтобы не сняться торопливо, одним махом. А сдерживая себя. Можно сказать, что трётся нежной чувствительной изнанкой о член Генри, как о грубую резьбу, пытаясь найти контакт.

Генри думает, что сейчас у него спадёт на девять. А потом и вообще сгинет на полшестого.  
Его бьёт адреналином, похотью, неистовством — но ещё и страхом.  
Он так боится за Майка.  
И это сильнее всего.

Майк снова опускается — медленно, осторожно, принимая в себя Биг-Бен полностью. Генри кажется, что он бледнеет. Господи, хоть бы кровь _оттуда_ не пошла.  
У девочек понятно — анатомия и природа. Это естественно.  
А у мальчиков кровь — это полный пиздец. Значит, всё плохо. 

— Всё нормально, Генри, — сдавленно проговорил Майкл. — Всё норма… — и захлебнулся воздухом.  
Генри схватил его за локти.  
— Слезай!  
— Заткнись, — придушеннопросипел Майки. — Не ме… шай.  
Он снова вздрогнул всем телом, будто электрическим зарядом приложило.  
Откинулся назад, словно на кресле-качалке, и плавно повёл бёдрами.  
— Чёрт, — протянул со всхлипом. — Как же…  
Больно?  
Классно?  
Он поймал взметнувшиеся ладони Генри, остановил и сплёлся пальцами, не отпуская.

Горячий, узкий, тесный, жаркий.

Насадился всем весом до яиц, потом приподнялся — почти поднявшись с колен.  
И снова насадился на крепкий ноющий член Генри.  
Хоть немного стало ему приятно?  
Или всё ещё мучительно терпит?

Генри вело. Он стискивал до синяков ладони Майкла. Рассудок плыл, хотел подчиняться ощущениям, а не разумным рассуждениям.

— Ма… ки…  
— За…ткнись.  
Движение вверх и вниз. Влажно, узко, горячо.  
— Бо… но?  
— За… кнись.

Бёдра Генри — вместо плаца, на котором отжимаются студенты Академии. Неумело, порывисто, зло.  
А он — офицер, который должен вести счёт отжиманиям, держать контроль.

Майк вскинул голову и застонал. Всё так же крепко, судорожно сжимая пальцы.

Генри дико хотелось обнять его, привлечь к себе, положить на грудь, осыпать поцелуями разгоряченные щёки, лоб, укусить губы.  
Будь под ними сейчас кровать — скрипела бы с каждым движением всё громче. И они оба на ней — разгораясь, раскочегариваясь.  
— Й-е… — у Майки прерывалось дыхание, — э-енри…  
Сдавленный стон, рывки, амплитуда — чуть вправо, чтобы не съехать с волшебной точки, насаживаясь по самые яйца — до шлепков по влажной вспотевшей коже Генри.

И Генри сорвало.  
Услышать стоны любимого человека. Сначала тихие, а потом — жадные, голодные. Жаркие, несмотря на стёртые красные колени и до боли переплетённые пальцы.  
Майк перестал стесняться и сжиматься и…

Это было божественно! Для Генри в один миг забылись все его предубеждения, стопоры, опыт с форумов.  
Одно только осознание, что он возбуждает любимого человека настолько, что тот не в силах сдерживаться и в голос стонет от удовольствия, несмотря на первый раз и экстремальную ситуацию — свело с ума.  
Генри обхватил Майкла за бедро и насадил на себя рывком, поддавшись вверх. А второй рукой обнял его за член.

Майки длинно выдохнул, ощутив, что чувствительная головка оказалась в шершавом захвате, и благодарно впился пальцами в руку Генри.  
— Да!..

Генри подняло вместе с ним к небу. И опустило под гребнем волны. И снова подняло со дна с золотым песком к свету. И снова ухнуло на дно.  
Их несло легко — под нарастающий ритм бёдер, под вызревающий слитный стон.

Оргазмом — светом — волной — ударило так, что даже сперма Майка на пальцах показалась прохладной; так накрыло.  
Он выдаивал мальчика до последней капли — изливаясь в него.  
Он оглох.  
Он не знал, кричал ли Майкл.

Он толкался уже мягко, тягуче, последними движениями после взрыва.  
Ему было горячо, тесно, туго, жарко — раскрыто и податливо, отзывчиво и...  
...И только сейчас ощутил, как крепко сжимает ягодицы, как смял их до чёрных синяков под пальцами.

Майк покачнулся и снялся с него хоть и плавно, но с явным усилием.  
И упал рядом.

Генри притянул к себе его руку — пальцы Майкла всё ещё судорожно держали Генри до таких же чёрных синяков — и поцеловал солёные горячие костяшки.


End file.
